gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1987 BOBBY - Soft Baby 16" WEICHBABY 27022
This Gotz Play Doll - Baby Doll BOBBY was produced in 1987; he measures 42cm/16" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 27022. He is a bald baby doll with an HAIR TYPE. He has BLUE, "sleepy-eyes" with an UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN. He is a non-articulated, soft-bodied "NEWBORN/BABY" WEICHBABY baby doll. Bobby is wearing a blue and white-striped, short-sleeved romper with white, lace-trimmed overlay with the words "GOTZ" written in blue on the front. He also wears a white, wide-rimmed baby bonnet and white socks. This type of baby doll is classified by Gotz as a "SOFT BABY" (or [[Glossary of Terms|"WEICHBABY"]]) in German, due to its SOFT BODY (i.e. the torso is a soft, lightly weighted, padded cloth). These dolls have vinyl heads and limbs; some Weichbaby's knees and elbows are specifically molded to look slightly articulated; however, these dolls are non-articulated baby dolls, which means they cannot sit/stand nor move/pose any joint independently of the body. A Weichbaby can come in a variety of sizes, from small (13") to large (21.5"), and span many age groups (i.e. newborn babies, infants, toddlers, etc). A Weichbaby falls within the doll category: "Play Doll" as these dolls are specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. These dolls are mass-produced; they may be bald; have "sculpted" and/or "painted" hair; have durable "rooted" hair (i.e. hair that has been inserted directly into the scalp); and either have "fixed" (i.e. painted) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (which open/shut when a doll's position is altered). Weichbaby dolls have limbs that can be easily wiped down and cloth bodies with hair that can be easily cleaned. As dolls intended for play, their outfits are made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for their durability and ease of care than for their appearance. For all of these reasons, Weichbaby baby dolls tend to be the least expensive baby dolls within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information *Baby Doll Name: BOBBY *Baby Doll Age Group: NEWBORN/BABY **NEWBORN/BABY: Newborn babies to young infants with physical features that place them within this age bracket. *Year Produced: 1987 *Baby Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 27022 *Height in cm/inches: 42cm/16" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHBABY *German Classification (in English): SOFT BABY *Baby Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Baby Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable 'Physical Characteristics' *Hair Color: UNKNOWN *Hair Length: BALD BABY DOLL *Hair Type: UNKNOWN **Please choose one option from the list below and enter above: ***'SCULPTED HAIR': Doll's head is "sculpted" (with/without paint) to look like it has hair. ***'PAINTED HAIR': Doll head is not "sculpted" - hair is painted on. *Hair Description: Bald baby doll with an HAIR TYPE and COLOR; doll wears a white, wide-brimmed baby bonnet. *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *Other Physical Features: NONE 'Articulation Classification' *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NONE' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, posable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT BABY Gotz classifies this baby doll as a SOFT BABY or WEICHBABY; these dolls have SOFT or CLOTH shoulders and upper thighs, which means they cannot have articulated joints. Their vinyl limbs may be designed and manufactured to appear to have slightly articulated limbs (ex. a "bent" knee or elbow); however these dolls cannot sit or stand on their own without help. Most of these dolls will share the following physical characteristics: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan; soft, padded, slightly weighted, cloth torso. *'VINYL LIMBS': Limbs may appear to be slightly articulated, but limbs do not have actual articulated joints. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they require a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they require a hidden prop to lean against). These dolls will naturally lay flat. *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK'/Non-Articulated: Some dolls within this category will either have either a cloth neck or a "fixed" vinyl neck. Both types of necks do not articulate; vinyl necks are capable of manual rotation within cloth doll torso, but neck does not have actual articulated joint. 'Original Outfit Description' Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this baby doll's original outfit. 'Original Box' Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this baby doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Soft-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Weichbaby = Soft Baby Category:Non-Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Cloth Torso Baby Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Newborn/Baby - Baby Dolls Category:16" Baby Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Bald Dolls Category:UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE Category:UNKNOWN HAIR COLOR Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Boy Dolls & Boy Baby Dolls Category:Baby Dolls with Hats